


Marigold

by Val_Creative



Series: Language of Flowers Femslash Feb 2021 [21]
Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotionally Repressed, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Friendship/Love, Gold Crown Academy (Princess Tutu), Humor, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Rue persuades Ahiru to walk her to classes. That's what Rue always prefers—leading.
Relationships: Ahiru | Duck/Rue (Princess Tutu)
Series: Language of Flowers Femslash Feb 2021 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138865
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9
Collections: Femslash February





	Marigold

**Author's Note:**

> I SHIP ALMOST EVERYONE FOR THIS ANIME BUT MY HEART LOVES AHIRU/RUE AND FAKIR/MYTHO BEST. Does anyone else miss this anime? Did anyone else cry at the ending because you were mad? Any comments/thoughts appreciated!
> 
> _Note: Marigold - Jealousy_

*

Across the grassy-green courtyard, Rue accepts a pile of leaflets from a smiling Mr. Cat. She listens intently to him say something out of Ahiru's earshot. Rue's dark, soft hair looks like it's layered in curls this time. Ahiru sighs, watching her with hands under her chin.

"You're pouting, Ahiru!" Pique yells, kneeling down on Ahiru's left on the grass.

Lilie gives Ahiru a dreamy-eyed look, sitting cross-legged on Ahiru's right.

"Pouting~" she murmurs.

Ahiru doesn't look away from the older girl, brooding. "Miss Rue is just… so good at dancing. She's pretty and nice, and I'm…"

" _Bad_ at dancing?" Pique suggests, grinning.

Lilie nods, humming out loud.

 _"So bad at dancing~~_ "

"Hey—!" Ahiru shouts indignantly, leaping to her feet and glaring at her peers. "That's not it— _ohhh_!" she gasps, bumping into a wide-eyed Rue. The leaflets scatter onto the ground. Ahiru gasps again, stooping to pick them up. "Oh no! I'm so sorry!"

Rue's expression smooths into faint pleasantness.

"Hello, Ahiru."

As soon as she's gathered up all of Mr. Cat's talent show leaflets, Ahiru thrusts them into Rue's hands frantically. Before she can apologize again, and again, _and again_ for messing things up, Ahiru finds herself lost in the depths of wine-red eyes.

"U-Uhm…"

"You shouldn't stare," Rue reminds her in a gentle but dull voice. "It's impolite."

_"M'sorry."_

She shifts the pile of dirtied, creased leaflets into one of her arms, nodding to Ahiru. "Walk me to classes?"

Rue looks completely serious. Ahiru doesn't think they've ever had a conversation that lasted this long before. They're not _friends_. Rue doesn't wish to be friends with her or any of the other girls in their lessons. At least that's what Ahiru thought.

"M-me?" she breathes, fascinated. "You want me to… w-walk with you…?"

Pique gawks open-mouthed. Lilie coos with heart eyes, bringing her hands together and glancing slowly between Rue and Ahiru.

"Come along," Rue whispers, hooking her empty arm through Ahiru's. She leads. That's what Rue always prefers— _leading_. Ahiru peeks over her shoulder, as the other two girls only wave goodbye. They're no help at all. Never have been.

It's a spiraling stone pathway between the academic buildings. Bright pink blossoms from the oak trees flutter at their feet. Ahiru doesn't know how she got lucky enough to attend Gold Crown Academy, but won't miss any opportunities. She _has_ to prove her worth among her peers. She's stubborn enough. Ahiru's arm tightens on Rue's, and the other girl thoughtfully looks to her.

"You seem nervous," Rue acknowledges.

Ahiru flaps her hands, breaking from Rue's hold. "I-I'm not nervous!" she says, raising her voice. Rue only looks into Ahiru's pale blue eyes with mild wariness. "Okay, I'm a little nervous," Ahiru confesses bashfully, tugging on her sleeve.

"What ever for?"

_"I'm…"_

"Is it because I know you like Mytho?"

She _eeps!_ and braces herself for Rue's disapproval.

To Ahiru's surprise, it's only a glint of amusement in Rue's wine-red eyes. "You needn't be jealous. Not of me." Rue carefully fingers the tops of the leaflets, as if mentally counting them. "Mytho desires someone that is neither you or I."

_What?_

Ahiru ruffles her own hair, baffled.

"Who?" she blurts out. It _couldn't_ be Anteaterina. She's far too mean.

"I shan't gossip. That is beneath me." Rue's mouth twitches downwards. "I only desire what makes him happiest," she mumbles. Ahiru's heart clenches. That's not fair—Rue deserves to have someone who loves her back. She deserves _a happy ending_.

"But what about you, Miss Rue?" Ahiru beams, trying to nudge the conversation. "What makes you happy?"

Rue doesn't say anything, peering over to Ahiru and smiling close-mouthed. She tucks a strand of Ahiru's hair over her ear.

A rosy flush grows over Ahiru's cheeks.

"I can go the rest of the way. Thank you for accompanying me."

"O-oh," Ahiru squeaks. She's memorized when Rue presses her lips against the side of Ahiru's face. And then, everything suddenly morphs into dazzling and iridescent lights, revealing flashes of dark raven-feathers and red lips glistening like blood.

Rue lurches away, staring at Ahiru as if she's been _struck_ dumbfounded.

"I should go," Ahiru finds herself murmuring vacantly.

She turns, hurrying down the pathway to the dorms. Ahiru's heart beats hard like wings.

_What?_

*


End file.
